walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Travis (Video Game)
Travis was a character featured in the The Walking Dead Video Game. He was encountered with Ben Paul along with their teacher, David Parker. Pre-Apocalpyse Rural Georgia Nothing was known about Travis' life before the apocalypse or as the apocalypse began except that he had a father who served in the Special Forces, and that he attended high school and was friends with Ben Paul. He performed in the band along with him and they were traveling to a sports competition, with Mr. Parker as their director. Post-Apocalypse Episode 2: Starved for Help Travis was first seen in the woods with Ben while attempting to help their teacher, David Parker, free himself from a bear trap. He didn't trust Lee Everett, Mark, and Kenny, believing them to be a threat, and told Ben that they could've been the people who had raided their camp. In-Game Decision Save David After freeing David by cutting off his leg, Travis threw up. While distracted, he was attacked by walkers and eaten alive. Leave David If David was not freed in time, Travis reached for Mark's hunting rifle, but Mark accidentally shot Travis in the struggle. Travis was then carried back to the motor inn by Mark while David was left behind and eaten by walkers. At the Motor Inn, Katjaa was working to save him, but he succumbed to his blood loss, only to reanimate as a zombie. His reanimated-self grabbed Katjaa, but Lee intervened. He was killed by either Mark, Larry, or Carley. Later on, Ben explained that people do not have to be bitten to reanimate and that they were already infected. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Travis has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Zombies After throwing up, Travis was too busy watching David being carried, and was attacked by a group of zombies. He fell back, crawling to escape the zombies, but eventually got jumped upon and devoured. *Andrew (Possibly, Indirectly Caused) *Danny (Possibly, Indirectly Caused) The bear trap that the teen's teacher was trapped in was highly likely the same one Danny got trapped in later on, indicating that they were the ones setting the trap. Therefore, they sparked the entire situation that got both David and Travis killed. *Himself/Mark (Caused) *Larry (Zombified, Determinant, If Doug is saved in Episode 1) *Mark (Zombified, Determinant, If Doug is saved in Episode 1) *Carley (Zombified, If Carley is saved in Episode 1) If David was left behind, Travis panicked as he attempted grabbing Mark's rifle, however, he took a shot to the stomach in the struggle. He was carried back to the motor inn and treated by Katjaa. He eventually succumbed to his wound, reanimated, and attacked Katjaa and Lee. After a struggle, he was either killed by Mark or Larry (depending on who you gave the ax). This only occured if Doug was saved in Episode 1. If Carley was saved, she shot Travis in the head with her pistol. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *If David Parker is left behind and the player asks, "Was he bitten?", Kenny will still yell at Ben saying, "YOU said he wasn't bitten! We asked you pointblank 'Was he bitten?' and you said NO!" *He is the second of three characters played by Ruby Butterfield, the others being Steve and Boyd. *Travis mentions that his father was a member of the Special Forces Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undeads